The present invention relates to temperature measuring instruments and more particularly to a device for sensing internal temperature of an impaled meat in a rotisserie.
A conventional electric roasting pan 10 is shown in FIG. 1. The roasting pan 10 comprises a lid 20 covered on it and an electric heating unit (not shown) inside the pan for roasting a meat put on the pan.
However, the prior art does not provide a means for informing a user about temperature especially internal temperature of the meat. Typically, the user either observes a color change of the meat or relies on his/her experience in determining whether the meat is well done. However, neither is reliable. Thus continuing improvements in this field are constantly being sought.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device mounted on a rotary spit of a rotisserie, the spit having an external handle at one end, a rod, and a connection member at the other end releasably coupled to a drive source, the device comprising a plurality of equally spaced temperature sensing elements on a central portion of the rod; and a thermometer on the handle, the thermometer having a sensing rod inserted into the handle to be conductive with the temperature sensing elements; wherein after the rotisserie is activated, an internal temperature of a meat impaled by the rod being roasted is sensed by the temperature sensing elements and in response is conveyed to the sensing rod therefrom so as to indicate a temperature reading of the internal temperature of the meat on the thermometer.